


Excuse me ma'am

by Andy_ramos



Series: In the heights I can't survive without atleast a whole pot [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idk what happened, M/M, Misgendering, Pete makes a mistake, Trans Sonny, i was bored, oops I slipped, rough day at work, sonny has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_ramos/pseuds/Andy_ramos
Summary: Sonny's day was bad from the beginning.Pete makes a mistake and Sonny had a rough day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW for strong misgendering! if misgendering upsets you please stay safe! 
> 
> This is my first fic so I hope it's decent. I got bored and for some reason this is the product.
> 
> PLEASE READ:  
> I would like to give credit to pastprologue who wrote the fic "toleration"! They pointed out that my fic looked v e r y similar to theirs so I checked it out and it looks almost e x a c t a l y the same in some spots and I guess I read it a while before I wrote this fic and unintentionally copied it. I didn't realize I was copying it until they pointed it out that my fic looked similar to theirs so I looked at it again and they look exactly the same. Please check out their work "toleration" and give them some love for their amazing work!  
> I'll probably take this fic down because it's almost word for word in some spots! Another sorry to the author pastprologue for unintentionally copying their work!

Sonny's day was bad from the beginning. He woke up late and got yelled at by Usnavi, he spilled his coffee on his light blue shirt, and the lady in the store kept misgendering him. 

"Excuse me ma'am, could you please tell me where the toilet paper is?"

Sonny wanted to scream. He could swear this lady was doing it on purpose. This is the fifth time she's asked him where something was using ma'am. He didn't have bruised ribs and a sweaty chest for this women to misgender him in his own store. "It's on isle three." He said making his voice as low as it could go without cracking. Who did this women think she was? Sonny is the most manly man.

"Thank you ma'am." The women said with a cheery tone.

Sonny groaned and slammed his head against the counter. Usnavi must have heard him somewhere from the back room because he walked out to check on him. "What's up cuz. You look exhausted. Which is strange considering you were a half hour late."

"This lady keeps calling me ma'am and if I hear it one more time you're gonna be short one worker due to life in prison for manslaughter." Sonny groaned, his head unmoving from the counter. 

Usnavi looked t his cousin with remorse. He knew how upset he got when people didn't use correct pronouns. "Alright, you can go on break now but you better be back by three thirty. No doing anything illegal and no Pete." Usnavi said strictly but still smiling sadly at the younger boy. 

Sonny's head popped up.  
"Thanks navi." He was kind of shocked. Usnavi wasn't usually one to let sonny leave early. He stood up hugged his cousin and started walking towards the front door of the bodega. 

"Excuse me ma'am." The same woman again. Sonny groaned. 

"Ask my cousin it's his turn to deal with you." He groaned. Ugh. Thank god he didn't have to deal with that anymore. 

Sonny pulled out his phone as soon as he stepped out of the bodega doors and shot Pete a text. 

S:Hey. Navi let me take my break early. U wanna meet me at mine in 10? 

GP:No worry ill be right over. Is something wrong?  
Can you breathe okay?  
Sonny I swear if you've been wearing your binder to bed  
You know that's not good for you. 

S:No dont worry. Im fine. Some lady just kept calling me ma'am and it was pissing me off so Navi sent me home. 

GP:I'll be there soon. Do you need anything? 

S:Just my loving boyfriend who's going to let me rant about how horrible my life is. 

Sonny put his phone in his pocket and opened the door to his and Usnavi's apartment, his mood only partially lightened by the fact that he was going to see Pete soon. 

Sonny walked towards his room and changed out of his work clothes and binder, and into two sports bras, a baggy tee-shirt that was obviously Pete's, and a baggy pair of sweat pants, also Pete's. 

He shuffled out to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Groaning he turned on the tv to no station in particular. 

After what seemed like forever Pete showed up in the fire escape window. 

"It should be open." Sonny mutters from somewhere on the couch. 

Pete slides open the window with ease, then closes it and walks over to Sonny. 

"How you feelin' Sonshine" he asked taking a seat next to Sonny. He only got a groan in response. 

"That lady was an ass." Sonny said after a while. "She knew it made me upset yet she kept saying it." His eyes were starting to water. He leaned his head against Pete's chest, gripping him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay Son. She was just one jerk. No one else thinks you're a girl, and if they do they're assholes. You're my big strong man." Pete said back, holding sonny closer to his chest. 

Sonny started laughing. "Shut up you know I ain't big. Or strong for that matter. Usnavi has to have Benny stock the back room sometimes because neither of us can lift the heavy boxes." He shoved Pete playfully. 

"You may not be that strong physically but you have the strongest mind I know. And the strongest patience. If that were me back there I would've killed her." Pete laughed. "Then Usnavi would have killed me for getting blood in his bodega." 

After a while they both fell asleep on the couch. Sonny set an alarm on his phone so he could get back to work and Usnavi wouldn't kill him. 

Pete woke up to the alarm and turned it off. Sonny still hadn't budged. "Sonny you gotta get up." Pete said yawning and shaking Sonny's shoulder gently. Sonny just groaned and held Pete tighter. Clearly not wanting to get up.  
"Son. Sonny. Come on man. You gotta get to work." Still no movement.  
"Come on sonshine. Son. Sonya." Pete hadn't realized his mistake. 

Sonny sat up suddenly awake. He got up and started getting dressed without a word. Pete could practically see the anger seething off of him. 

"Hey come on son what's wrong." Pete was confused. What had he said to sonny that would bet him so mad.

When Sonny was finally dressed and ready for work he stormed out of his room, grabbed his keys, and stomped to the door. He knew he was probably being dramatic but he didn't care. He was done with people misgendering him today. It was bad enough having to deal with the lady in the store earlier but his own boyfriend calling him by his dead name pushed him over the top. He wanted to scream. Or cry. Probably both. 

"Hey. Sonny what did I do wrong? Why are you so mad?" Pete asked he was genuinely confused as to what he had done. 

"I don't know Pete! Maybe you should ask Sonya! Maybe she would know!" Sonny said tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

Pete froze. How could he be so stupid. "I'm so sorry Sonny. It must have just slipped out. I'm so so sorry." Pete looked at Sonny questioningly looking for some sign of weather he was going to yell at him or not. "You know I don't think you're a girl. You're my boyfriend. A boy. And I love you for being a boy. For being Sonny. I'm so sorry for using that name."

Sonny looked up shocked. "You... you love me?" 

"Yes so much. And I would never wish to hurt you in any way. I love you. A lot. It hurts sometimes. Growing up as a street kid. A vandal. A thief. I never would have expected to get this attached to someone in my life. But then I met you. The love of my life. My big man, Sonny de le Vega." Pete confessed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Sorry. I get it if you don't feel the same way. I-" 

He was cut off by Sonny's lips on his. "I love you too you idiot. I know you didn't mean to call me that, It just but up with what happened earlier and I lost my temper. I'm so sick of people seeing me and thinking GIRL. I ain't a girl. I know you don't think that it just stung a little bit to even imagine you thinking that and I got mad. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay Son. It was my fault don't worry. I ain't mad. You've had a really rough day cariño." Pete kissed the top of Sonny's head. 

Sonny groaned. "I really don't want to go back to work. I just wanna stay here and lay down, but I told Navi I'd go back to work."

Pete grabbed his hand. "Do you want me to call him for you and explain what happened and ask if he can do without you today?" Sonny nodded. 

They went back into the apartment and Pete called Usnavi. He explained everything and Usnavi agreed to let Sonny have the day off but not after calling Pete a few unfriendly names and threatening him for upsetting his cousin. 

Pete and Sonny fell asleep on the couch again and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more one shots like this! This was really fun to write and I wouldn't mind writing more if people wanted it


End file.
